


The Attempted Blackmail By Tico Torres

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Blackmail, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Attempted Blackmail and Idiots.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	The Attempted Blackmail By Tico Torres

**Author's Note:**

> This is Ridiculous.

Legs entangled. Jon's Head on Richie's Chest, Richie's Hand resting on Jon's Head. 

"The Picture of Innocence." Dave says. He's grinning, all teeth, and Tico shushes Him with a light smack in His Shoulder because They're on a deadly mission, here, and The slightest Noise could shatter The very fragile, very delicate peace that hangs in The Balance. Dave raises His Hands in defence, nearly gets tossed aside by Alec, who was wedged farthest to The Left, and glares. 

Tico sighs and raised The Camera. He's working with Children. Immature, Stupid Children with issues. It was a miracle They'd even been able to get into The Room, with Dave tripping over His own feet and Alec nearly getting involved in a fist-fight with some poor Janitor who just wanted to know if They were going Left or Right. Really, how'd He get involved with _these_ two? No, not like that. 

He snaps two Pictures. Pauses, gets a third. And fourth. Fifth. Tico lowers His Camera and smiles- Mission Accomplished. He turns, signaling for Dave and Alec to leave, and They nod like They understood, like They have an ounce of common sense between Them, and Then Alec turns without looking where He was going, and bumps into The Dresser with a triumphant, loud 'Bang!', and Dave turns as pale as a ghost and covers his face.

Richie's eyes snap open, Jon sits up, and Tico wonders if Five Floors is too high a Jump. 


End file.
